pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Grub-dog
The Grub-dog family contains true Bulborbs as well as several other species in the Pikmin games. The most well-known member of this family is the Red Bulborb. It was previously believed that Dwarf Bulborbs were immature Bulborbs, but it was later discovered that they are a species of their own and actually belong to the Breadbug family. It is uncertain exactly where the family's name comes from, though some people have suggested it could be that Grub-dogs actually resemble grubs. Red Bulborb The Red Bulborb is probably the most famous enemy in Pikmin and Pikmin 2, and is often just as much a staple for the games as the Pikmin themselves. The Red Bulborb was originally known as the Spotty Bulborb, but as other Bulborb variations were discovered, all with spots, it was renamed. Red Bulborbs, like most Bulborbs, are largely nocturnal creatures and prefer to spend the daytime sleeping. They have a slow reaction time and can be overwhelmed by a large enough force, but caution should always be observed, as these gluttonous predators can swallow as many as five Pikmin at once. Attacking from behind will usually yield the best results, though the safest method is often just to toss heavy Purple Pikmin onto its back. Bulborbs are also surprisingly apathetic creatures, and won't wake from their sleep if one of their own is under attack. Hairy Bulborb Hairy Bulborbs are enemies exclusive to Pikmin 2. A Bulborb variant which shares many traits with the Red Bulborb, Hairy Bulborbs are mostly white, with a brown nose and blue spots. The most notable characteristic of this particular subspecies is a plume of fluffy white hair on the creature's back, which insulates its body as an adaption to a colder habitat. Hairy Bulborbs behave similarly to Red Bulborbs, but are slightly more aggressive and more resilient to attack. They can still be overpowered with a large army of Pikmin, but the safest way to take down one of these furry beasts would be to use one of these tactics. Orange Bulborb The Orange Bulborb is another enemy in Pikmin 2. Its appearance closely resembles that of other Bulborbs, but this particular variant sports an orange rump with black spots and a black face. Its yellow, bloodshot eyes are an indicator of this dangerous creature's vicious temperament. As with other Bulborbs, you will usually find this animal snoozing. It does not have any particular resistances or special attacks, and can't stuff any more Pikmin into its maw than its relatives, but approach with caution: as you will see from experience, Orange Bulborbs are especially easy to wake from a nap, and can often be extremely difficult to defeat without losing any Pikmin, even when using traditional Bulborb-fighting tactics. Spotty Bulbear Spotty Bulbears are creatures in both Pikmin games which resemble Bulborbs in appearance, but are not identical. They are a bit shorter, with rounded snouts, large lips, and a wide mouth which allows them to gobble up many more Pikmin. From a distance, they are easily distinguishable by their tan faces and black bodies with red spots. You will often see a Spotty Bulbear being followed by a group of Dwarf Bulbears. These beasts slept most of the time in Pikmin 1, but still posed a realistic threat, as they were a good deal tougher than Spotty (Red) Bulborbs. In Pikmin 2, they are wide-awake during daytime hours, making them all the more dangerous. Instead of passively waiting for food to wander by, Bulbears will traverse set patrol routes while hunting, which can sometimes lead them in the direction of your camp. You should never leave Pikmin unattended in Bulbear territory unless you're familiar with its patrol path. Attacking a Bulbear can be especially difficult if it is being followed by Dwarf Bulbears, as they will quickly devour any Pikmin that fall to the ground. Mature Bulbears are also one of two enemies in Pikmin 2 that can revive itself after shortly after being felled, so make haste in disposing of the body. Dwarf Bulbear Like the Spotty Bulbear, the Dwarf Bulbear appears in both Pikmin games. They resemble miniature Spotty Bulbears, but unlike Dwarf Bulborbs, are actually juvenile Bulbears. Bulbears in particular are known for hunting along set patrol routes in search for prey, but these immature grub-dogs do not yet have established routes, and thus rely on their parent to guide them towards food. When by themselves, Dwarf Bulbears will behave just like Dwarf Bulborbs, hungrily sniffing at the ground while waiting for Pikmin to pass by, but they have a much higher reaction time than Dwarf Bulborbs and will not return to their original position after being disturbed. If an adult Bulbear happens to stroll by, these eager young creatures will bark and immediately fall into line behind the beast. Large numbers of Dwarf Bulbears can gather quickly in this way, so it's best to pick them off individually before they get the chance to clump. Fiery Bulblax The Fiery Bulblax is found only in Pikmin 2, and is a rather odd-looking creature. Its entire body has a melted appearance, and one of its eyes is smaller than the other, possibly an eye tic (this, along with it's strange shape may be a reference to another Nintendo character: "King K. Rool" from the Donkey Kong series). This mean-looking creature's skin secretes chemicals which combust upon exposure to oxygen, setting its body aflame. Only Red Pikmin can withstand the blaze this creature's body produces. However, if lured into water, the flames can be extinguished, making it a prime target for Blue Pikmin. Whichever strategy is used, use of a spray is advisable to avoid losing any Pikmin to this walking inferno. It's also possible to slay this beast with your captains if you have the Scorch Guard, especially useful on the second sublevel of the Cavern of Chaos, where there are three of these creatures. Emperor Bulblax The Emperor Bulblax is the final boss in the first Pikmin game. It lies dormant in its arena at The Final Trial stage until you approach, where it will wake up and hobble after your Pikmin. This beast resembles a flabby yellow Bulborb with small red eyes and a large, moss-covered backside. Its attacks include licking the ground with its tongue (with the intent to eat any Pikmin that happen to be there), licking its face (to get rid of offending Pikmin), and jumping high into the air to crush and shake off Pikmin. The safest strategy by far is to have yellow Pikmin grab nearby bomb-rocks and have the Bulblax ingest them (without your Pikmin still holding onto them, of course). The more rocks in one gulp, the better. The explosion is enough to stun the titanic grub-dog, presenting the perfect opportunity to attack its fleshy face. Repeat this and a win is assured. The Emperor Bulblax appears again in Pikmin 2, though this time is much smaller, much weaker, and much more common, appearing in multiple caves, sometimes twice in the same sublevel. Although it still possesses its signature rock-hard hide, it is significantly less mossy. Empress Bulblax The Empress Bulblax is a boss-class enemy in the Pikmin 2 game. It resembles a cross between a Red Bulborb and a gargantuan termite queen. Its girth has its head and legs dangling in the air, and it appears to be unable to eat on its own as it never once takes a bite at your Pikmin. The Empress Bulblax seems to be vulnerable on all parts of its body, but attacking the head is easily the safest way to go about it. After a while, it will shake off any hostile Pikmin and roll left and right, crushing anything underneath and sometimes causing boulders to fall from the ceiling. It is one of the few bosses that can vary depending on where you encounter it, since later dungeons have the Empress continuously giving birth to ravenous Bulborb Larvae before and during the battle. The Bulblax can only be petrified if you release the spray on the middle of the monster's elongated torso. Bulborb Larva Bulborb Larvae are only seen in Pikmin 2. These newly-born Bulborbs are without legs and do not yet have the unique color patterns that the adults display, but have white bodies with yellowish faces and what appear to be small pink tails. These tiny creatures have exceptionally low vitality, being able to be killed with a single hit, but it is not advised that you make an attempt at them with your Pikmin, as the larvae eat them with incredible speed. Captains are usually used to deal with swarms of them. The little monsters are continuously produced from Empress Bulblaxes located on Sublevel 8 of the Frontier Cavern, Sublevel 11 of the Hole of Heroes, and Sublevel 4 of the Emperor's Realm in Challenge Mode. Only a certain amount can be produced, though it is a great sum to comprehend, and if you destroy enough of them, the Empress Bulblax may wake up and start producing again. They burst upon being defeated, meaning you cannot carry them back to the Research Pod, but they will sometimes release nectar for your Pikmin. Water Dumple Water Dumples are enemies in both Pikmin games. They are part of the Grub-dog family, and while they may look strange, in fact act similar to Bulborbs. They are most commonly found in the water, but can survive on the land as well. They resemble blue shellfish with relatively large mouths. Water Dumples are defeated somewhat easily as long as you take caution and swarm them. Just like Bulborbs, Purple Pikmin will work well if you can find this creature on land. This creature can also be easily defeated by captains, as it has low health, and the Rocket Fist will do impressive damage on its last punch. Category:Grub-dogs